Array of Betrayals
by Special Agent Kitty
Summary: Tony gets an immediate forced promotion to Spain, and Gibbs tries to uncover what Vance's true agenda is.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Array of Betrayals  
Author: Special Agent Kitty  
Summary: Tony gets an immediate forced promotion to Spain, and Gibbs tries to uncover what Vance's true agenda is.  
Authors Note: Takes place S8+! Yes, Vance is in this story, I don't like him, I still think he's hiding a lot, but I don't hate him either and he and Gibbs have a 'wink, wink, nudge, nudge' thing going on, so Gibbs trusts him at some level. I adore Tony, so of course he must get in some type of crisis and whumped! Also, this is my first "story-story" ever!

**Array of Betrayals**

"And a tea for the lovely lady." Tony handed the cup to Ziva with a wink. Cautiously she took it, staring back as if looking into his soul. It wasn't everyday he brought them coffee, unless something was put in it.

"What are you up to?" She asked, slowly taking a sip. Then another. And another. It was quite delicious to her surprise. Something was wrong. "What is in this?" Ziva demanded, registering Tony's hurtful look."Tell us before I break your-"

Holding his hands up defensively, Tony took a step back from Ziva's desk, not wanting to hear the rest of her threat. "Hold up there my beautiful assassin," At that, Ziva smiled slightly. Maybe he'll keep his head, or something much, much more important. "What's wrong with me bringing you guys coffee?"

"Dumb question, DiNozzo." Jethro Gibbs entered the bullpen area and snagged a coffee for himself from Tony's desk. "Good coffee."

Tony smiled, "Thank you, Boss. What do you think, Probie?" His smile dwindled when he didn't get a response and he quickly turned to the young agent who was too preoccupied staring at the computer screen. "McGeek!"

McGee jumped in his chair at the loud, sudden voice behind him. "A little warning next time?"

"I'm behind you, now answer my question."

McGee rolled his eyes and clicked at the keyboard, "Someone's been on my computer."

The coffee situation all but forgotten, Tony leaned forward on McGee's chair, squinting at the screen. "Are you sure?"

"I'm trying to find out what they accessed, but whoever they were, they cleared the log." Again with the clicking, he was starting to get frustrated. Procedures running through his head, there had to be some trace the person left behind.

"Wow, somebody hacked into the Elf Lord's com- Ow!" Tony rushed his hand to the sudden pain at the back of his head, moving to the side to let Gibbs in on the action. "What was that for?"

Gibbs ignored him, if a non-authorized personal got onto McGee's computer without permission, then they could have a breach in security. "Talk to me, Elf Lord."

"I think I got it," Suddenly his computer screen turned blue with a series of coding streaming down. "No, no, no!" McGee typed frantically at his keyboard.

Tony shook his head and again moved, this time to allow a curious Ziva in. "That's not good."

Gibbs resisted the urge to say "Y'think?" because he honestly didn't know what was going on. "What's happening, McGee?"

McGee held his mouth open, too stunned to respond to what had just transpired and Gibbs took that opportunity to unplug the machine. As if that snapped him out of his trance, McGee barely whispered, "A virus."

**¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!**

Director Vance placed a tooth pick in the corner of his mouth, his fifth one that morning, listening intently to the finely dressed man seated across his desk. He was anything but comfortable with the situation. If it were his choice, he'd have the man kicked out of his office and thrown out a window, but this man, whether he liked it or not, was his former mentor.

"What do you say, Leon?" The man asked, his gray eyes holding a dangerous gleam that Vance promptly ignored.

Vance thought hard, there would be no turning back. And this wasn't an opportunity he was about to miss, not since he became Director. "To be rid of Special Agent DiNozzo and a mistake made years ago, I couldn't agree with you more, Mr. Ricardo."

Mr. Ricardo nodded and extended his hand, an inauspicious grin plastered on his aging face. 'Shaking hands with the devil...'

"Much appreciated, I am sure with Agent DiNozzo's help that we will catch this matador."

He regretted what he was doing, especially since he was making this decision without prior consent to his agent. "He's one of our finest." But he had to do what he had to do, and this was probably for the best. He'll bite the bullet when this was over.

Vance just hoped that bullet wouldn't be put in Tony instead.

**¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!**

"Tony, I can't stop!"

Caf-Pow in one hand and a black bag in the other, Tony was unprepared to stop an out of control Abby on wheels as she rammed into him full throttle, sending both crashing to the floor.

Tony groaned, his head having made full contact with the floor. "Argh... Roller blades again, Abbs?"

"Oh man, I tried to warn you!" Pushing up from his chest Abby managed to plant her knees down and sat back. "I am so sorry, I was messing with some really gooey stuff and it sort of spilled all over my lab floor. You know how hard it's going to be to clean? It's like honey. Well, not exactly like honey, honey tastes great, I just meant its really gooey and sticky and ends up being on places it shouldn't, unless of course you put it there on purpose for whatever odd reason. But I swear I didn't do this on purpose!" She noticed he was still not getting up, "Oh no, you're not hurt are you?"

"Nope." Making sure the bright light behind closed eyelids was gone, he happily met the Goth forensic scientists worry gaze before she started checking him herself for any injuries. He shook his right hand.

Abby gasped at the site, a still full Caf-Pow which she hungrily took. "Nice save, DiNozzo!"

"Thank you, Mistress Sciuto." He helped Abby remove her skates then rubbed the back of his head if only to clarify it was still there.

Abby took a sip of her Caf-Pow, the guilty look still on her face, "Sure you're okay?"

Tony smiled, "Gibbs' head slaps hurt worse." He handed the fallen bag to Abby, "For you."

"Aww thanks, Tony. But this should totally be the other way around, I mean, I got you hurt..." Though that didn't stop her from taking out a box and opening it. "Oh my gawd!"

"You like it?"

"I love it! The tiny glittery bats are ultra cute." She gave Tony a gentle hug and scanned the rest of the contents. "I didn't think a bedazzler came in chibi Goth form. This is awesome!"

Just then, a rampaging Probie entered Abby's lab and shot a glare at the two people on the floor, "I thought you were going to ask Abby upstairs."

Tony gave a sheepish smile and again rubbed his injury, "Oh yeah, I was getting to that..."

"Well don't bother," McGee didn't mean to sound snappy, but there wasn't any time to waste to be sitting on the floor chatting. Why were they on the floor...? He quickly shook the question away and hastily began walking to Abby's lab desk. "Abby I need your-"

"Freeze McGee!"

The words were said in vain as the two watched their friend quickly lose his balance. McGee flailed his arms, whooshing them like windmills to prevent falling, "Abby!" He cried out, just before his efforts to stay standing, a full five seconds, failed and he met gut first with the floor; his cheek then resting on the sticky ground as McGee stared blankly at his friends. "That's why... you're both on the floor."

Tony couldn't help but laugh at his friends misfortune, "Now that was funny. Tough break McHumptyDump, I believe that's strike two of our bet."

"Sorry you guys." Abby herself winced when she saw McGee squirming with his hands as they attempted to lift his weight off the floor. This was a serious gooey mess!

**End of Chapter 1 :)**

_Hope you all enjoyed! This is the revised chapter of the original. Just minor little changes nothing major :) And this is my first story-story (as in, not just a muse), I'm excited XD I'm not the best storyteller, but I will try to make this happen! Please review, good or bad._


	2. Chapter 2

First, thank you sooooo much for the reviews/favs/follows, I was actually really shocked (& scared)! LoL, well Rule #6 forbids me from saying 'sorry', so instead of excuses on why I never updated for nearly 2 years, I will make it up to you by officially finishing this story! :D All of this is done on my phone, so I have no beta…

**Chapter 2**

Gibbs tapped the side of his empty coffee cup as he stared at McGee's desk deep in thought. He wasn't very computer literate, rarely ever checking his email, but McGee was a computer genius. As Tony had stated before, Tim has protocols for any little thing he did. How did a virus slip through? If it was Tony's computer he'd understand, but he seriously doubt that Tim would search for such provocative sites.

_"Someone's been on my computer."_

That unnerved him. It couldn't have just been anybody, and as skilled as Tony was in poking his nose into other people's business, there was no way he could completely erase his steps from the younger agent. Moreover, he would never sabotage Tim in such a way.

Somebody outside his team put a virus on McGee's computer, and he wanted answers.

"I'm getting another coffee." Abruptly Gibbs got up and left the bullpen, his gut didn't sit too well with this.

Ziva raised an eyebrow as Gibbs left; his agitated posture was all she needed to tell her that he was deeply troubled. "I wonder if Abby and McGee have-"

"This is lunacy!" Tony blurted out to his cell phone and shoved it inside his desk, his hands now covering his face in despair.

Ziva rolled her eyes, "What is it this time?" She asked, annoyance masking her curiosity.

"Rebecca, she's-, and I can't... This is too much, even for a man like me." Just mentioning her name made him shudder.

Seeing a distressed Tony amused the former Mosade officer, "Have you finally met a woman that you, Tony DiNozzo, cannot handle?"

Tony frowned, "It's not like that; sure she has pretty eyes, soft skin, and every aspect of a perfect female body…"

Ziva instantly went back to checking her emails, now trying to ignore his description of this _Rebecca_. "I do not see what is wrong." She simply stated.

Sensing Ziva's annoyance, Tony sighed. "She's almost too perfect and she won't leave me alone. As soon as I get a break from work, she's just _there_ and so demanding, I didn't think a man could bruise... She- she even gave me a pet name."

A mischievous glint sparked in Ziva's eyes, "What sort of 'pet name'?" She curled her fingers under her chin, awaiting his answer.

Tony gulped and looked around before forcing the words out, "Spanky Bunny." As soon as Ziva burst out laughing he glared, "My pain amuses you, doesn't it?"

"Oh, but you are such an adorable little _Bunny._ I'm sorry, Spanky Bunny!" After another wave of laughter, Ziva finally regained her composure and decided it was best to perhaps aid her helpless friend, "If it's too embarrassing then break up with her, I am sure you will be able to find another woman who can tolerate your childness."

"Thanks," The phone from Gibbs' desk started ringing and Tony looked around for his boss before answering it, "Special Agent Gibbs' desk."

**¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!**

"Come on, I can barely move."

Abby continued to circle McGee with a roll of paper towels and placed the empty roll on her lab table before clapping her hands in satisfaction at her handy work. "Perfect!" McGee let out a grunt and stretched his arms out, taking small baby steps, almost hopping towards her.

"Are you serious?" He whined.

"Oh stop complaining, McMummy. We have an intruder to look out for and I tried warning you about the sticky stuff on the floor. Maybe next time you'll listen to me."

McGee, covered in three rolls of paper towels from neck to foot, gave her a dumb-founded look. "Did you just call me, McMummy?"

Abby shrugged and continued scanning through what was left of the security footage when her email popped. "Ahah!"

"I hope that means you have something for me, Abbs?" Gibbs said walking through the door with caf-pow and coffee and almost stopping in his tracks when he noticed the trail of paper towels he was stepping on. He was about to ask when he had to give a double look to McGee, "You, change." He pointed the Caf-Pow at Abby, "Explain."

"Gibbs, I can explain!" Abby said quickly, "Right, well this is just to control the whole sticky situation and Tim sort of got it on him. I promise I will clean it up, or rather concoct my secret recipe I used as a kid whenever my cousin Netty would visit and sleep on the top bunk with a jar of honey, or jelly-"

"Your cousin Netty slept with honey?" McGee asked and after a warning stare from Gibbs, he immediately hopped his way to the door. "I'll go change."

Gibbs shook his head and handed the Caf-Pow to a still rambling Abby, "I meant what you found on the footage?"

"Oh." Abby rewound the security footage and pressed play. It was still dark, the time showing 4:13:05 and two figures were leaving the elevator. "This one is our all business, yet sneaky Director Vance and," Abby highlighted the area of the two men and blew it up. "I'm not sure how big this is, but I checked with Security just now, and this mystery guy never clocked in."

Gibbs' gut wasn't easing up at all, "Did anyone come near McGee's desk?"

"Except for our mail boy, no." She sipped from her Caf-Pow and continued, "Maybe it's just me, but i think something hinky is going on here with Vance and our mystery guest. And you don't have to physically be at a person's computer to upload a virus."

"Can you get a facial recognition?"

Abby cringed. She hated giving Gibbs bad news. "I could, but if Vance found out that I was snooping around in his business, well..."

She had a point; it wouldn't be wise to start pointing fingers without concrete evidence, especially at the person that can have them suspended. "He wouldn't like that."

"Besides, Vance and this mystery guy could have nothing to do with what's going on. We're not even sure what the virus exactly is except it's not your typical virus. It's like a code or something."

"I want to know the moment you have anything new on that virus." He pointed on the monitor, "Is that person still here?"

"Yep, and it's strange too, he hasn't come out of Vance's office since he arrived, not even for a snack or potty break."

Gibbs nodded, "Keep me posted." He'll find out who this person was one way or the other.

**¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!**

Cautiously he peeked his head around the corner, silently pleading that nobody was around and quickly advanced down the corridor to another corner. _'Please be somewhere else.'_ Again, he poked his head around, his heart dropping at the site.

Both of his team members were still at their desks.

McGee let out a heavy sigh, tearing off what stray pieces of paper he could off his clothes. He was still sticky and the paper towels Abby wrapped him with not only clinged to his clothes, but to his skin as well. It was like superglue except it never dried.

What was that stuff anyways?

McGee took another look around the corner, eyeballing Tony's desk. He needed a change of clothes and the Senior Field Agent was his last hope. Though he knew the man would never let this down, Tony will ridicule him to the end of the month, McGee didn't have much choice.

Ziva allowed the pen from her hand drop with a loud thud onto the keyboard, her mouth gapped open as McGee entered the bullpen, paper not only littering his clothes and neck, but hanging from his finger tips and dragging on his shoes as well. She watched, too stunned to speak.

"What the-" Tony quickly shot up from his chair as the atrocious mummified probie made his way to his desk. Alarmed that his co-worker could have possibly become a zombie, Tony backed his way up until his cubi wall prevented further movement. Nowhere to run, and _it_ still coming at him, he grabbed an invoice paper and held it up as a shield. "Stay back! I'm warning you, this is a very dangerous weapon."

"Tony, will you stop joking around?" McGee asked, annoyed at his friends childesh antics. "I need your help." As Tony poked his head over the piece of paper, he could see just how tormented and embarrassed McGee actually was and he cautiously placed the paper back down.

"No amount of praying to the WoW Geek gods will help you fix this."

McGee rolled his eyes, "I need to borrow some clothes." Just as he was about to touch the desk drawer, Tony let out a yelp and blocked it, being very careful not to touch the sticky probie.

"Don't touch..." Getting the hint, McGee backed off and Tony inspected his drawer for any sticky residue. It wasn't the first time the younger agent needed to borrow his clothes, and it probably wouldn't be the last. Unfortunately, he honestly didn't have a spare shirt which was about all he kept. "I don't have anything for you to borrow." Tony looked at his other co-worker, "Maybe you should ask Ziva."

Ziva, finally out of her stunned state, shot Tony a glare and pointed a warning finger at McGee, "Don't you even consider it."

"Come on you guys..." McGee whined, he looked at the drawer again, tempted to see if Tony was telling the truth or not. He'll wrestle his friend if he had to. However, after giving a good look to his bandaged, slightly sticky hands, that was probably a bad idea and Tony wasn't about to yield. "Fine."

Tony let out a sigh of relief as Tim left his desk and went to his own instead. McGee clumsily opened up the middle drawer and took out a bottle of hand sanitizer that didn't seem to want to leave his hand at all, so he squirted into the palm of his right, and rubbed the bottle until his other hand came loose. Tony and Ziva looked on in amusement as he struggled to get his hands unstickafied.

The grunts and the stickiness of the situation taking its toll, Ziva asked the question that had been on her mind. "McGee, what happened to you?" He didn't say anything but glare at Tony who couldn't stop laughing.

"Little Timmy had a bad experience in Abby's lab." Tony walked over to McGee's desk with a huge smile on his face, "Priceless."

The alcohol seemed to have worked its magic as the stickiness dried up, now it really was like superglue. He'll just ask Abby for some nail-polish remover to make his hands clean again. "It's not funny. This wouldn't have happened in the first place if my computer didn't get a virus." He stared at his blank monitor, his computer being down in the lab where it was more secure and wouldn't risk spreading the virus or whatever it was. "Why me?"

Tony was about to pat McGee's shoulder in reassurance, but quickly thought better. "Don't know, McJinx, but no clothes for you means that you strike out. Hand over the five."

Reluctantly, McGee pulled out his wallet; at least his backside wasn't as sticky and his wallet was intact. However, the more he thought of his situation, the more he grew suspicious.

"How do I know you didn't set this up?"

Tony was in Abby's lab before McGee ever arrived; maybe they planned the sticky substance together? As for the virus, he was still suspicious as to the last time Tony _removed a virus _from his computer and claimed he never put it there to begin with. What if his juvenile friend stepped up his game and did it again? In addition, although McGee didn't have any spare clothes of his own, including his gym clothes, he was sure Tony was lying about not having any and enjoyed seeing him miserable.

The Senior Agent snorted, "Please, me sneak a virus onto Mr. Johns Hopkins, Mr. Biomedical Degree's computer? You give me way too much credit."

"You're right," Ziva removed a paper from Tony's folder she's been working on the past hour and slammed it on her desk, catching both mens attention. "You do not even know how to signature your own paperwork properly. It is not _'Very Special Agent DiNozzo'_ followed by your number! And I get stuck fixing it for you."

Tony shrugged, "Well, we all make mistakes."

"No," Ziva shook her head frustrated, "Doing it once or twice would be a mistake, but _eight_ times? I know you do this on purpose." She scooted the paper aside, not wanting to deal with it further.

"To Probie with love." Tony gave her one of his best charming smiles, which she returned with an icy stare. "Ahem..." He turned his attention back to McGee, "Probie numero uno, pay up."

In defeat, McGee took out a five in ones. He normally kept big bills, but for the sake of their bet, Tony insisted it be in ones for the snack machine. "You know it's bad karma to make money off of others misfortunes."

"Read that off your daily wisdom perpetual calendar?" He counted the ones, making sure the younger agent didn't chip him out, but more so to gloat that he won the bet.

McGee was annoyed that he lost, but he was a somewhat believer in karma. "No, I'm just saying you should watch yourself, or else I'll be taking my five dollars back by the end of the week." He added the last part with a smile.

"Please, save the gloom and doom for another time. I've never felt better!" His head suddenly snapped forward at the unexpected force of a Gibbs-slap, "Ow! You know I'm seriously going to develop some serious head-trauma!"

"It'll happen sooner if you don't get back to work." Gibbs said solemnly.

"But we don't actually have a ca-" Before Tony could finish, Gibbs gave him a look that threatened him with another head slap, "I'll help McGee pinpoint the origins of that virus, Boss." Even though he had no idea where to start...

"Good call, DiNozzo." Gibbs' attention finally met that of a snickering probie and he looked at McGee in disbelief, "Didn't I tell you to change?"

Immediately his snickering came to a dead stop as his boss demanded answers before he got slapped in the head too. Gibbs' stare didn't ease the nervousness he felt either, "Well I um... I don't-" He stuttered, vainly trying to find a response. "Boss, can I go home and change real quick?"

"Not until you figure out that virus. Go see Ducky." McGee was quick to leave, and Gibbs walked over to his own desk and picked up a yellow sticky-note, "What's this?"

Tony looked up from his computer and recognized the little square note, "Oh yeah, you got a call earlier about a request for a cold-case file number. I wrote it down for you."

Gibbs gave him a questioning look and shoved the note in his pocket, "I didn't request any cold-case file, DiNozzo."

Tony shrugged, "Maybe they got the wrong agent." However, deep down, he knew better. They both did. Something odd was definitely going on in the building this morning.

**¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!**

McGee didn't actually know _why_ he needed to go to autopsy, but he didn't want to stay and ask an irritated Gibbs either. Entering through the doors, he found Ducky and Palmer going over inventory. Maybe they needed help? "Hey Ducky, Gibbs sent me down here..." They both turned their attention to him, their actions seeming frozen in time as they gawked at him in shock.

"Oh my,"

"What?" McGee hurriedly asked, temporarily forgetting his situation.

"What um," Palmer raised a balled hand to his chin, resisting the urge to laugh, "What exactly happened to...?"

The young agent sighed, "I had a little accident in Abby's lab, there was this sticky stuff on the floor and-" Palmer couldn't help but smirk and he swore Ducky did too, "Look, can we just skip what happened?"

"Most certainly, as I believe I know why Jethro sent you down." Ducky placed his clipboard down and took in McGee's deplorable appearance.

"You do?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes." Ducky nodded, "Mr. Palmer, if you would be so kind as to fetch a new attire for the poor lad."

"Of course, Doctor Mallard." Palmer's smirk never left his face as he made his way to storage.

McGee was completely relieved; finally, he'll be out of his sticky paper jumbled up clothes. "Wow Ducky, I can't thank you enough."

"Oh don't thank me, it is our brave, dashing young hero, Anthony, you should be thanking." Ducky smiled slightly as the memory became very fresh.

Tim was confused however, "Tony? Really?"

"Why yes." Ducky pointed his pencil at McGee as he recalled the incident that happened years ago. "He risked his well being to keep a crime scene intact on the beach. The poor boy was soaked to the skin. Fortunately, before he caught hypothermia I had a spare suit in the truck."

"Oh yeah, I remember that!" McGee started laughing, "He looked so ridiculous with the high water pants, very tight fit, walking around like he had a- Wait a minute." A frightened look crossed his face, "You're not..."

Palmer came back with a blue EMT suit in his hands and McGee slowly took a step backwards. He couldn't be _that_ desperate. "Here we are. One blue EMT standard issued suit." Palmer wore a broad smile and held out the suit that McGee was reluctant to take.

"Unfortunately for our young hero, I only had one size. Since then, I have become more prepared for such occasions. You will not have to suffer the same fate." Ducky reassured him.

"Oh thank goodness." With that, he happily took the suit from Palmer.

Ducky cleared his throat uneasily, "Of course, it wasn't only just the size that made the suit uncomfortable for Anthony." Both he and Palmer looked at each other and smirked.

McGee held up the suit and sighed. He could already hear the childish nicknames. "This is going to be a long day."

**¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!**

"Tch... How annoying." John rested the side of his head on his hand that was propped up against the car window, his blue eyes glaring at the digital clock as if to speed up time. How much time had passed? Thirty minutes, an hour? He looked at the driver through the corner of his eyes; he was a big fellow, not by gut size, but that he had muscles the size of John's head. Try fitting the Hulk in a tiny black suit and that was this guy. It was a wonder how the man could even move, let alone drive a tiny piece of shit mini-van that was about to drive him crazy if he had to stay put in it for much longer.

John bit his lip, as much as he wanted to complain, doing so in front of this guy could very well result in a concussion, and he wasn't quite sure he recovered from the last. Yet sitting obediently in a parked car waiting for his father to arrive with his brothers 'present' was kinda boring. "Yo lackey, you know how much longer before this little ruse goes down?"

The Hulk didn't say anything and it was hard to tell what the guy could possibly be thinking behind his thick shades, but John quickly came to the conclusion that he was all muscle and no brains. Just a big meat-bag for hire. "... That long, huh?"

A minute must have passed, but it seemed more like five and the lack of social conversation was getting on his nerves. Why couldn't his brother hire a more civilized human being? "So like, what's your name?" ...Nothing. "Don't take this personally big guy, but your company really sucks." Again, the Hulk remained speechless, "I rest my case."

"Doroteo." To the younger mans surprise, the Hulk finally responded, and with a deep, heavy, rusty accent. This guy needed to lay off the cigs.

"Do-ro... teo... Dorito? You want a bag of Doritos?" Doroteo turned his head slowly to face him, and although John couldn't see his eyes it was enough to make him feel uneasy.

Definitely not a bag of chips.

He shrugged and rolled his own eyes when Doroteo continued to stare, "Sorry, you just have a weird accent!"

It was like talking to a wall, a very thick wall, one lined with not only brick, but also concrete and steel. Yup, this was his punishment, he was sure of it. John was going to make sure to give his brother hell when he saw him. He tried to turn his attention away from the person that could rip him two, but not only was it annoying, the staring was getting creepy. "Yeah I know I'm prettier than you, but can you stop staring?"

Doroteo let out what John swore was a growl and returned to his undeviating stare at the warehouse. " Tu eres un molesto pedazo poco de mierda!"

"Calling others an annoying little shit isn't very nice, y'know."

Doroteo snorted, again speaking in his hard to understand accent. "I was told you were ignorant, very good."

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises." John faught back the urge to run his mouth. Already he annoyed the guy and that was pushing his luck, but he was just too frustrated at the situation. He wanted nothing to do with this family business, and he kept trying to escape, but his brother and his sick obsession stopped at nothing to bring him back, resulting in a minor concussion from Dorito. "… cabron"

John faintly whispered the word but it was enough to set the big guy off. Doroteo used his giant hand to grasp the back of the now struggling young man's head and slammed it into the dashboard with ease, repeatedly. The pain that rocked his head threatened to split it in two as John couldn't do anything to stop the violent blows. Blood ran from the reopened head wound as loud ringing deafened his ears. His struggles quickly became sluggish and before his eyes rolled back, Doroteo stopped to answer his phone and then spoke to him. But John couldn't make it out as he welcomed blackness.

"You deaf, boy? They made the deal!" Doroteo looked at the bloody mess he had caused and cursed himself for losing his temper. "Joder!"

**¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!**

Hidden in the far depths beneath the NCIS building, was the archive room. A mass assortment of both unsolved murder, and binai cases. Cold case files, some dating as far back as the thirties, others more recent. And Gibbs was here seeking answers about a file he supposedly requested. At first he planned on seeing Vance and meeting this 'mystery' person, it could have been nothing and unrelated as Abby said, but his gut didn't seem to agree. However, Gibbs decided to take a detour and settle this little matter first, after all, you shouldn't leave a stone unturned.

He knocked on the door before entering, a little surprised he didn't find Joe, or maybe just annoyed because now he had to find this case himself. Looking to the right he spotted a computer and let out a groan, he'll just do it the old-fashioned way. He went row by row, looking for a section that started with the 300's. Then he spotted it, Dossier R-0323. It was on the very top of the shelf, just out of his reach. Gibbs looked around him for a chair before shrugging, "Ah, what the hell." He jumped, grabbing the box with ease despite the slight pain in his knee and patted it secure. The lid had a thin layer of dust, it obviously hadn't been messed with for quite a long time. Reading over the inventory of the box, Gibbs didn't spot anything out of the norm, but nor did he find anything familiar that would call the case to him.

Actually in all honestly the box looked a bit empty. A floppy disk, pictures of five different murder scenes, and a written report. Picking up the report, Gibbs held it away from him as he read the agents names. Agent Leon S. Vance and Special Agent Fransisco Ricardo. Gibbs cocked an eyebrow as his curiosity peeked.

**End of Chapter 2 :)**

_Hopefully this didn't seem too confusing (& I don't care if there's not an archive room!). It may seem drawn out, but I am planting "seeds", so just wait and you'll see them blossom! I never edited this since last year or so, I left it as is, so chapter 3 & beyond are going to look much different :) ~And if you have a new nickname for Tony other then Spanky Bunny, I'd really love to hear it!~ Please review, good or bad._


End file.
